This invention relates to 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl-(1,4-dimethyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2-pyridyl)-carbino l having the formula VIII: ##STR1## and to acid additional salts thereof.
The formula VIII compound mentioned is a novel substance of use as an analgesic.